


A Construct of Truth

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Angst and Horror, Brainwashed Poe Dameron, Darkfic, Evil Armitage Hux, Extended Tumblr Fill, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Whump, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren Angst, Reconditioning, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Hux does the impossible in reconditioning Poe Dameron.





	A Construct of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For super-secret-and-shy on Tumblr, who suggested this.

“As you can see, Supreme Leader, our more pragmatic means did what your Force could not.”

Kylo is too taken aback (and it’s a good thing that he’s wearing the mask, so it doesn’t show it) to do anything but stare at Hux — and the very still Poe Dameron. He’s been reconditioned. Kylo’s never participated in it (that’s usually been Hux and the late Phasma’s division) but he knows the stories. Snoke had occasionally suggested using it on him to get him to behave. 

He never imagined Poe falling victim to it. Then again, he never expected to see Poe Dameron again at all. 

Kylo looks at Poe, really looks at him, and he can’t help but feel his skin prickle unpleasantly. It should be the culmination of everything he ever wanted, really. It should be the result of so much hard work, but besides the fact that the idea of thanking Hux is repellent, he doesn’t like the idea of Poe having most of his fighting spirit all but drained out of him. He can’t help but think of how beautiful Poe was in his defiance on the rack, and how Kylo had been impressed with him despite it all. Poe always was the defiant sort, the sort that would never give up, never surrender. 

Now it’s like all the fight’s been drained out of him, and Kylo can’t help but hate it. He can’t help but feel like Poe Dameron has effectively died. Like a clone has taken his place, or something is operating his body like a meat puppet...

”Well?” Hux says, almost impatiently. He seems to be awaiting Kylo praising him. Kylo wants to keep Poe, but not like this. Not where he’s good as a stormtrooper. 

Kylo doesn’t know what to say. Instead, he says, “Show Dameron to his quarters. And get out of my sight.”

He hopes that got the message across well enough. And even as he sits back in his chair, he wonders why he cares now. Of course, he had never exactly been fond of Hux’s methods of “recruitment”, but that had been practicality, hadn’t it? Clones were more reliable. Weren’t they?

This, though...he feels revulsion tight in his belly. It’s like breaking Poe completely, and he doesn’t want Poe broken. He likes Poe as he was, sarcastic and defiant and kind. 

This...

This he can’t imagine as being Poe. 

It should have been Kylo Ren finally getting what he wanted. He always hated leaving Poe behind on Yavin, if only because of the pain that it caused him. The feeling like a limb amputated without anesthetic. He’d been in love with Poe. 

He still is. 

And this...it seems there are no limits to how terrible Hux can be. 


End file.
